


【毒埃】Miss Me?

by YSBLSW



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW
Summary: 【毒埃】Miss Me?  NC17/PWP





	【毒埃】Miss Me?

Eddie躺在自己破旧公寓的床上，一切都发生得太快，快到他还没反应过来，那个吵闹的声音就消失了。

明明他最开始还想摆脱掉那个黑色生物，可是不知何时起，他也渐渐习惯了脑海中的另一个声音。

也许是在他从大楼上掉落，Venom说出I got you的时候，也许是他信誓旦旦的说出我不会让你死的，也许是他半玩笑的说出我真是越来越喜欢你了的时候，也许是他在爆炸时，克服了怕火的天性牺牲性命救了自己的时候.......

Eddie暴躁的揉了揉头发，把自己埋进枕头里。

他怀念Venom的陪伴，Venom懂他的欲望，不，Venom懂他的一切。他怀念他们融为一体的感觉，那种感觉是即使男女的结合都无法达到的身心高度融合。

“Good bye, Eddie。”他还记得Venom的最后一句话，心里不由得袭来一阵心酸和痛苦。

他怀念与Venom的争吵，怀念与他的触碰，怀念与他的融合.....怀念着Venom，Eddie不由得觉得裤子一紧。

自己居然会对那个寄生虫产生了欲望？！

完蛋了。

这是Eddie脑海里的第一个想法。

也许.......他喜欢上了Venom。

可是那又怎样呢？现在一切都已经来不及了.....

他不由得将手伸进了裤子里，开始套弄自己微勃的欲望。

“啊，Venom......”Eddie闭着眼睛，想着要是Venom的话，一定能很好的满足自己吧。毕竟，他们共用一个身体，他所有的敏感点Venom都会一清二楚，什么样的速度抚慰Eddie前端的欲望，触碰哪一块嫩肉能使他的宿主得到最大的满足.......

不够，仅仅是前端的触碰根本不够，他还想更多！他想要被填满的感觉！

Eddie不由得将手伸向了自己紧闭的后穴，因为后穴从未经人事，所以手指根本插不进。

要是Venom在就好了，Eddie不由得叹口气，起来找寻润滑的东西。

因为他从来没怀疑过自己的性取向问题，他喜欢的一直也是像安妮一样美丽的女性，直到遇到了Venom......所以家里自然不可能准备像润滑液这样的东西，无奈欲望在叫嚣着，Eddie就只好将家里的橄榄油拿回卧室，躺在床上后随便在后穴处抹了抹，手指艰难的破开穴内的软肉，缓缓抽插起来。

“....啊.....呜......Venom....”Eddie脑海里一边想象着Venom怎么贯穿自己，一边加快手上的动作。

可是手指怎么够呢？

他渴望被更大东西贯穿，抽插。

当Eddie因为欲望无法得到满足心烦意乱时，突然想到之前与安妮同居时为了增添一些情侣之间的情趣，增加买过一些“玩具”，可是还来不及用两人就分手了。

Eddie打开床头柜找到了一根黑色的按摩棒，抵在穴口却发现因为穴口太小插不进去。无奈只有慢慢为自己扩张。

边扩张时边思念Venom，要是Venom在.......Eddie不由得感到了一丝委屈。

当穴内终于扩张好了，Eddie闭着眼睛想将按摩棒捅进自己的穴内时，突然一根十分粗壮的物体横冲直闯闯进来，差点把他的后穴撑坏，刺激得Eddie大叫出声。

“Miss me?”

 

**[ 后文Fill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688968) **


End file.
